What Did I Get Into?
by Ryir
Summary: Deathstroke has always seen the potential in Nightwing. He could see the talent that no one else could see. But what if Nightwing came to his side to be his apprentice without even convincing him? Now that would be easy for him. But would it be to easy? What if Nightwing had different plans for himself and the twelve year old, Riley Hudson, that Nightwing grew close too?
1. Prologue

**AN- Yo guys! So I was just going to say that this story does have an OC. Just to warn you but she doesn't in till the end so, yeah. Also, I rated this T because there is a lot of blood and stabbing in these story and I don't feel like a nine year old would want to read these. Anyway, I hope you like my new story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

**Prologue**

What did I get into? All of a sudden I was working for Deathstroke as Renegade in Blüdhaven then I'm running for my life from him with a twelve year old in my arms that just got shot. I had no idea where I was going, I just had to get away from him. I was bleeding badly all because of Deathstroke stabbing me in my side and my vision was failing. I could tell I was slipping away from consciousness. Then, an idea slipped into my mind. Sure, they would probably want to send to jail our hate my guts, but I have to get Riley, the girl in his arms, some medical treatment. It would be only the place where I wouldn't get arrested on sight without a chance to explain himself. It's settled then. I made a right to go to an ally way with an old phone-booth in the middle of it. I opened up the door and looked around only to find that no one was there. I set down Riley so I could work magic.

"Over ride, Nightwing B-01." The scanner then popped out of a little secret door and scanned him.

"Accepted. Nightwing B-01." Then a light surrounded him and at the last second, he picked up Riley, and they were both teleported to Mount Justice, where all of this began.

* * *

"Team, report to briefing room." Nightwing was sitting on a chair that was next to a computer. He was looking at the new information that he got from Batman about a mission that they are doing. He sighed and went to the middle of the briefing room. When he stopped, a holographic computer popped up. He started to type away to get the information that he just got. When all of the members of the team, Superboy, Miss M, Batgirl, Robin, Lagoon Boy, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Wonder Girl, and Blue Beetle, got to the room, Nightwing started to explain the mission.

"Team, we are assigned a mission. It is a hostage situation." Nightwing pulled up a picture of a building. "It is taking place at the National Bank in Blüdhaven." Then, he pulled up a picture of the inside of the building. "They have five hostages and twelve guards. We don't know the man behind this operation so keep an open eye." Before Nightwing could go on, Beast Boy raised his hand.

Nightwing sighed and said, "Yes?"

"Isn't Blüdhaven even more dangerous than Gotham is?"

"Yes but, as long as we stick to the plan, it will be fine." After that Beast Boy nodded.

"Now, this is the plan. Batgirl, Robin, and Bumblebee, you three will go in the back. Lagoon Boy, Blue Beetle, and Wonder Girl, you three will go to the left. Miss M, Beast Boy, and Superboy, you three will go to the right. I will go to the front and try to negotiate with the guards. You will move and take out the guards one by one when I give the signal. Got it?" All the members understood their assignments and nodded. "We leave in five. Dismissed." The team left all accept Robin.

He walked over to Nightwing and said, "Are you sure you want to go alone? I mean, you did just get stabbed in the leg two days ago. What if something went wrong?"

Nightwing put on a warm smile and said, "I'll be fine. Nothing will go wrong, ok Tim?" Robin smiled and nodded. "Go get ready, ok?" With that, Robin left. Nightwing sighed and started to the bio ship. But for all he knows, this mission will be a surprising one.

* * *

**AN-I know this is really short but I hope you liked it. I'll update tomorrow but it wouldn't always be that quick. So don't get your hopes high. Oh, one last thing... Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN- Yo! Next chapter! YESSSSSS! Anyway I don't like going on about things so, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:... Why do you think it's called disclaimer...**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"_Everyone in position?" _Nightwing thought through the mind link. He was standing outside, in front of the bank.

_"Ready." _When he heard that, he walked through the doors of the bank, with his hands up. When he entered, the men that were surrounding the hostages turned to face him, guns pointed at him.

_"They are equipped with guns. Be careful." _

_ "Roger that."_ Robin thought.

"Freeze." One of the men said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make a deal."

The men all looked at each other. "Check him." One of the men whispered to another. One of the men went up to him with a metal detector and checked for weapons.

"_Now." _Nightwing looked to the shadows and saw a flash of red and yellow. He couldn't help but smile.

"So, now can we talk about a deal? I don't have all day you know?"

The men looked to each other and said, "What's in it for us?"

"You can take me instead."

What came next, was unexpected. The men all smiled at each other and said, "We were going to do that anyway."

Nightwing was shocked. "_It's a trap!"_

"_I think you said that just a tad moment too late_…" Nightwing turned his head to find all of his team mates with their arms behind their back and pinned to the ground. The hostages got out of the ropes with ease and pick up guns that were to their right only to go to his team and put their guns to their heads.

"Don't you dare hurt them." Nightwing hissed.

The men only laughed. "We wouldn't hurt them if you come with us."

"Nightwing! Don't do it!" Robin was struggling against the man on top of him.

"Shut up kid." The man clicked the safety off and with that, Robin stopped.

"Now why do you think I would go with you?" Nightwing hissed.

"If you don't want to see your precious team mate's brains on the floor, I think you would want to come with me."

Nightwing froze. _"No it can't be him."_

"_What is it Nightwing? Who is 'him'?" _Even through that mind link, he could tell that Miss M is worried.

Nightwing turned around only to find his worst nightmare.

"Deathstroke…"

* * *

**AN- Yeah Deathstroke! Oh... It's short, again... Sorry... But next chapter will be longer! I promise! Anyway I want to thank thebats24 for the review! That was my first review! You totally made my day man! I LOVE YOU! Uh... I'm joking, joking! Oh, one last thing, please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN- Hey! Man, I'm on a roll here. So, I want to thank the people how followed and favorite. Love you people! Oh, right, back to the story... I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome show... **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Long time no see, Nightwing." Deathstroke walked closer to Nightwing.

"Nightwing, do you know him?" Robin looked to his brother with a worried look. He had never seen him so… nervous.

After a long minute of waiting, Nightwing thought over the psychic link, _"He's a mercenary, one of the most dangerous men alive. He's even on the most dangerous list the Justice League made. I've ran into him a few times… It doesn't always end well..." _Everyone looked at each other with worried looks. _"Guys, if you can get one of your arms free, I need you to contact the League. To take down this guy… it'll take about eight people… maybe even more…"_

_"Then how're you supposed to beat him?"_ Robin was growing worried for his brother every second.

_"I don't."_ With that Nightwing got into a fighting stance. "I'll distract him 'til the League gets here." That was the last thing he said before he charged the man.

Deathstroke just stood there, not even moving a muscle. Punch after punch, he dodges every one of them. When Nightwing realized that he wouldn't get anywhere by doing this, he did a leg swipe, only to be jumped over. He needed to get some space between them so he could make a plan, so he did a backflip.

The only thing he didn't notice is that Deathstroke was charging right at him. When he landed, it was too late. Deathstroke kicked Nightwing in the middle of his chest with enough force to make him fly backwards a few feet. He hit the ground with his back with a hard thud. He groaned and turned around so his back was facing upward.

"This is disappointing, Nightwing. Or should I say Richard." Nightwing froze. 'He knows…' That's was the only thing that went through his head. But all those thoughts were gone when a foot slammed him to the ground. He couldn't help but let out a groan.

"It didn't take me long to figure out. Why would Richard John Grayson be a vigilante? That one was easy to find: to get revenge on the man that killed his parents. You didn't do it to get justice." Deathstroke leaned in closer till he was on his knees. "So you could see the man suffer."

"You… don't know… anything about… me…" Nightwing was gasping for air now. The force on his chest was making it harder to breath.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Grayson. I do know you. You and me, we are the same."

"No we are not!" Nightwing grabbed Deathstroke's legs and brought him over his head. Deathstroke landed with a hard crash, but he recovered quickly. Nightwing was stumbling to get up. He thought that one of his ribs are broken and was pushing against his lungs. It was hard to breathe. But he knows that if he doesn't do anything, he might as well kill himself. He got up with a groan and took an offensive stance. He charge the man once more and threw punches and kicks in every direction. Nightwing threw a punch to his face, his side, his chest, and to his jaw, but none of those punches even got close to its target.

When Deathstroke relaxed a little bit, it gave Nightwing a chance to land a few hits. Nightwing threw a punch to his jaw and landed it. He wasted no time landing a few more. He kicked Deathstroke in the gut, then he twirled around to kick him in the ribs. The man stumbled a bit. Nightwing took that chance and jump onto the man's shoulders. Using the mercenary as a backboard, he flipped into the air.

Something grabbed onto his ankle midair. Before he could react, his back slammed into the ground. He heard a large crack. More of his ribs cracked and the back of his head was sliced opened. He could feel his warm blood against his neck. It was a lot harder to breathe know. It hurt to breathe.

"Nightwing!" Robin cried.

He slowly turned his head-it hurt to move-and faced his little brother. He gave him a small smile and shakily said, "Everything… will be… alright…" He could see a single tear rolling down his brother's face.

"How touching." Deathstroke slammed his foot onto Nightwing's chest. He couldn't help but let out a small scream.

"Stop!" He saw out of the corner of his eye to see Batgirl, his best friend.

Deathstroke looked at the team then back at him. "How about I give you something to remember me, huh?" Deathstroke took out his sword on his back and stabbed it in the spot he last got stabbed, in his thigh. It wasn't all the way healed which made it more painful. He bit down on his tongue so hard that he could taste the blood in his mouth, but he could help but let out the scream. After Deathstroke took the sword out of his thigh slowly, he could see black spots forming around the edge of his vision.

Deathestroke knelt in by Nightwing's head. "You have much to learn, my appearance." Deathstroke got up and walked towards the door. "Until next time, Richard." With that, the man in orange and black armor stepped into the shadows and disappeared. Then the men that were holding back the team let go and walked out of the bank with nothing but their guns. When the team came back to their senses, they all rushed to their leader, only to find him shakily breathing, his chest rising and falling slowly and hypnotically. Batgirl fell to her knees and took Nightwing's head into her arms.

"Superboy, check for internal bleeding and other injuries," Batgirl ordered.

Superboy used his x-ray vision and examined their fallen leader. "Six broken ribs and a crack on his skull. It's not bad enough to cause damage to the brain, but his ribs are a different story. They are pushing on his lugs, adding pressure to his lungs and making it difficult to breathe." Superboy sighed. "That's it."

Batgirl gave a small smile to Superboy and said, "Thank you." Then she looked back at Richard. "Dick. You need to stay awake, okay?"

Nightwing let out a small groan and said between gasps, "I'm… so… not feeling… the… aster…" He let a small smile.

Batgirl smiled back. "That's it. Just stay awake, okay?" Batgirl turned to Robin. "We need to stop the bleeding on his thigh. Robin, can you apply pressure on the wound?" Robin nodded and put his hand on the wound, stacking his hand on each other to stop the bleeding. They saw people rush in.

It was the League. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, and Captain Atom all came rushing in, only to find that Deathstroke has left the scene. Batman turned his head to find his boy on the floor with blood pooling around him.

"Nightwing! You need to stay awake!" Batgirl was yelling at him now. His eyes were closing behind the mask. Batman rushed over and looked over him. He was as pale as a ghost; Nightwing doesn't have a lot of time. He took Nightwing in his arms bridal style and used his com link.

"Martian Manhunter, beam me up to the Watchtower. Now." Batman's voice was stern and cold.

"On it," Manhunter said through the com.

All that Nightwing saw was a flash of light, then darkness closed around him.

* * *

**AN- Boom! Magic! Well, I hoped you liked it. Sure, its probably not the best fighting scene in the world but, I did it like, five times to get it to the point where I actually liked it... A lot of work for one fighting scene... If I only had a beta reader that is AWESOME with fighting scenes... If you are, PM me! Anyway, PLEASE review! **


	4. Chapter 3

**AN- Yo my peeps! Another chapter is up once again! I what to thank the people who review! I makes me all gooey inside when I read those... I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, you get it.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

All he could see was darkness. It was nice though. He could feel no pain, nothing. It was nice…

"Dick. Hey, Dick. Come on man, wake up."

Who was that?

"Come on man, wake up."

Suddenly, the darkness was replaced with light. It was blinding. He tried to open his eyes but his eye lids were so heavy. Finally the light went away. It was replaced with people, hovering above him.

"He's wake." Someone was talking. His vision wasn't all the way clear. Finally, he could see. His whole team was there. Even Batman, Wally, and Artemis were there.

"Hey." Dick said above a whisper.

"Yo man." Wally said with a smile. Dick smiled right back.

Batman got out of the chair and walked over to him. "How do you feel, chum?"

"Like I was run over." He tried to sit up but someone stopped him.

"You need to rest." He laid back down with a groan.

Batman then turned to the team. "Can I have a moment alone with him?" Everyone looked at each other. They knew that it was more like an order than a question so they turned and left. Robin was the last one to leave.

"Robin."

"Yeah bats?"

"Stay here."

Robin came back in and closed the door. He toke off his mask and so did Batman and Nightwing.

Batm- Bruce looked to Dick and asked, "What happened?"

Dick got in a sitting position and looked at Bruce. "Deathstroke happened." Dick put his head in his hand. "It was a trap to begin with. The hostages were fake. It was all a set up." He sighed and laid back down.

Bruce looked to Tim.

"We had a plan to take out the guards one by one from behind and from the side. But it was like they knew we were there. Before we even could even get close they pinned us to the ground and made sure we would stay that way. The hostages suddenly got out of the ropes like they weren't there and grabbed some guns. They walked over to us and pointed the guns to our head. They wanted to take Dick. I should have known…"

Dick got back up and looked at Tim with a sympathetic look. "It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I should have known. Deathstroke broke out of jail two days before that happened. They said the last sighting was in Blüdhaven and I should have known he would come for me." Then something came back to his mind. Didn't Deathstroke say something about him being his apprentice? He shook that thought out of his mind and looked to Bruce. "How bad?"

Bruce sighed. "Six broken ribs. A stab wound and you cracked your skull open. Your lung collapsed and you have been out for two days."

Dick's eyes widened. "Wow. No wonder I'm not feeling the aster right now… Anything happen when I was out?"

Bruce and Tim looked to each other with worried across their faces. Bruce finally said with a huff, "Deathstroke called…"

* * *

**AN- Oh no, Deathstroke called! Oh no! Man... I'm getting worked up here! Anyway, please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN- Thank to all that reviewed! On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"What?!" Dick looked at Bruce and Tim.

"It was for you. Something about meeting him in a week. It came yesterday." Tim looked at Dick.

Dick's eyes narrowed. "Let me see it."

"But you're in no shape to move."

"I don't care. I need to see it."

Tim and Bruce looked at each other and sighed. Bruce finally said, "Fine." Bruce put back on his cowl and Tim put his mask on. Dick grabbed his mask and put it on. Nightwing got up but to only to find his ribs screaming in pain. He automatically put his hand to his ribs. Batman went to his side and grabbed his arm. He put Nightwing's arm around his neck and moved to the door. Tim opened the door for them and followed them out of the room. Batman, Nightwing, and Robin walked down the hallway till they got to the briefing room. Nightwing looked at the sitting room to find Wally and Artemis sitting there. Wally caught a glimpse of the bat family moving down towards the computer and rushed towards them.

"Dude! What are you doing?!"

"Wally, clam down! I'm fine, ok? I'm just here to check something." Wally calmed down a bit and didn't say a word when they walked to the computer. But Nightwing could see him vibrating. Batman put Nightwing in the chair by the computer and brought up the call.

"Hello Nightwing. I'm guessing you survived your injuries. Well good… I want you to meet me on top of Wayne tower in a week from today. Alone. If you don't, I will blow your precious city to pieces. Now, don't disappoint me." That's when the call ended. Nightwing sighed and put his head in his hand.

"Oh my god…" Nightwing perked up and turned around to find his team behind him.

"Dude, what are you going to do?" Wally looked at him. Worry spread across his face.

Nightwing sighed, put his head in his hand again and said, "I'll go."

The team gasped and started to say things like, 'You can't!' or 'We won't let you!'

Batman came over to Nightwing and said with a tint of worry that only a bat would notice, "Dick you can't-"

"I can and I will." Nightwing turned around to face Batman. "I'll be fine, ok? It's in a week so I have time to get ready and make a plan. I'll be fine. No worries."

Batman gave him a small smile and said, "Let's get you back to your room. You need to rest." Nightwing got up and Batman took his arm and wrapped it around his neck. They both went down the hallway, the team not moving an inch.

"Hey… Bruce…" Nightwing was looking at the ground. They were still walking to his room.

"Yeah."

"…Thanks…"

Batman gave him a warm smile and said, "No problem chum."

* * *

**AN- Daddy!Bats... Kind of. Whatever. It's Daddy Bats to me. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN- Yo people! I'm just going to let you read so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Nightwing woke up to the sound of someone talking. He got out of bed with a small groan and went to the bath room. It's been three painful days since he looked at the call and he only had ten minutes to get to the tower. He was trying to get through the pain that his ribs were causing him but it made him stay in bed and not do any missions. He as ever felt so useless… At least one good thing came out of it. He was able to make a plan that might work. He would go to the tower and try to take the detonator from him. If that didn't… He would try to make a deal. As much he didn't like it, he knows the city comes first… He sighed and went to change into his uniform. He walked out of his room when he was done getting dressed and found out that there was his team outside his door. He just stood there, eyes wide, until someone noticed him. There they stood, all staring at each other.

"Uh… Hey Nightwing…" Wally came forward and waved his hand.

"…What's the meaning of this?"

The team looked at each other. Batgirl came up and said, "We aren't letting you go alone."

Nightwing frowned and came up to Barbara. "I have to go alone. He said that if I didn't, he would blow Gotham to pieces. And he's not joking… I learned that the hard way… I'll be fine. But, if I don't show in twenty-four hours… You know what to do." Barbara nodded and gave him a hug and he gave her a hug back. Nightwing broke the hug and went to Robin that stood right next to Barbara. He kneeled down so he was eye level with him. Nightwing gave a small smile and gave Tim a hug. Tim hugged him too. "I'll be back, ok?"

Tim broke the hug and said, "Promise?" Tim brought out his pinky.

"Promise." Nightwing put out his pinky and did a pinky promise. Nightwing got up and ruffled Tim's hair. "See you around." With that Nightwing left and went to the zeta tubes. Setting the destination to Gotham, he stepped into the light, never to see the cave again.

* * *

**AN- Alright, alright. Yes I know it's short but I'm going to post a second one just because I made it anyway. Also it's for you people... Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Do I keep my promises or what?! I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: You get it... **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Nightwing was standing on top of the Wayne tower, looking at the cities light. It was actually pretty nice looking. Well, at least for Gotham. It was quite and a full moon was out.

"Ah… I see you have come my boy." Deathstroke appeared out of the shadows with his hands behind his back.

Nightwing just stood there, not moving an inch. "I don't like leaving people disappointed. That's all."

Deathstroke smiled. "Did you come alone?"

"I'm not someone to break my promises too."

"Well good then. Now I want to make a dea-" Before he could say the end of his sentence, Nightwing charged with his eskrima sticks in hand. Nightwing quickly threw his eskrima sticks to the side of Deathstroke's face and side. The one to the face missed but the one to his side didn't. The man stumbled a bit backwards. Nightwing then hit him on top of his head and his shoulder.

Nightwing kept landing hits on his face and chest area until Deathstroke yelled, "ENOUGH!" The man used such speed that even the Flash would be jealous, to grab the sticks and threw them to the ground. Deathstroke then brought Nightwings face down so he could bring his knee to his jaw. Nightwing stumbled and spit out the blood that was forming in his mouth. Deathstroke then threw himself at him and hit him in the side where his bruised ribs were still healing. And man, did it hurt! Nightwing let out a soft groan only to have his wind leave him when Deathstroke kneed him the stomach.

"You still have much to learn boy." Deathstroke put some distance between them to only bring out his sword.

Nightwing looked at the sword then back at Deathstroke. _"Now I'm in deep trouble. Alright, alright. Get taught or get dead." _Nightwing thought. He looked to his right to find his eskrima sticks laying there. He knows what needs to be done. He ran over to the sticks with his hand to his side. His ribs were screaming out in pain but he tried to ignore it. Deathstroke charged at him with his sword raised high. At the least second, before the swinging sword cut through his head, he drived towards the sticks and grabbed them to raise them above his head in a 'X' formation. The force that Deathstroke was using was enough to make him tremble and to make sweat drop of his head.

"Good. Good." Deathstroke backed off and just stood there.

"_His just playing with me… That's never a good sign…" _Nightwing stood back up with a groan and got in a fighting position. He ran towards the man, with his eskrima sticks in hand. He targeted his face and missed. Deathstroke dogged attack after attack. When he grew tired of this game, he stopped right in tracks and stood there. Then when Nightwing was right in front of him, he swigged his sword and cut Nightwings eskrima sticks in half. Not giving him time to think what happen, Deathstoke punched him in the face with enough force to make him spin in midair. He landed on his chest with a hard thud. He got up and turned around to see Deathstroke pointing something at him.

_BANG!_

* * *

**AN- Haha, YA! Man, I love leaving you people think for a day. ...Life's good... Life's good... Anyway. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN- Alright, this is it. After this I'm going to do a little time-skip, not a big one like five years, just a small one. I hope you don't hate me but it gets awesome after that. All the important parts happen. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ...Whatever... You get it... **

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

Nightwing didn't have enough time to move out of the way but he did have enough time to move so it wouldn't hit him in the chest. He moved to the right then he felt something rip through his skin on his right side. He could scream out in pain, but he was too shocked too. He fell to his knees in a kneeling position, hand pressed to his side.

"Poor boy… You still have so much to learn…" Deathstroke grab something behind his back. The detonator. "Now. Let's see your city burn."

When Deathstroke was about to push the detonator, Nightwing yelled, "Stop!" Deathstroke smiled. It was all going according to plan.

"I'll… I'll make you a deal…"

"Alright… Let's hear your deal."

"I… I heard what you said when I was in the bank… You said something about an appetence… I'll do it as long you don't do anything to this city, Blüdhaven, or my team. Also, you make it look like I died right her and we have a deal."

Even with his mask in, Nightwing could see the man grin. "Deal. But if you try anything, I placed bombs in Blüdhaven, in the watchtower and in your little teams cave." He walked up to Nightwing.

Nightwing eyes where wide with shock. "You… You planed this all along, didn't you?"

"Why, yes. Yes I did." Deathsroke kneeled next to him so he was eye level with him and then poked a syringe in Nightwing's arm. "I never come unprepared…"

Black dots where forming around his vision. The last thing he remembers is that he nearly hit the ground but someone caught him. Then he was lifted from the ground. _"What did I get into?" _Then darkness surround him.

* * *

The team was standing on a roof top that was at least far away from Wayne tower so you couldn't see them. They know they are breaking their leader's direct orders, but they saw what this Deathstroke guy did to Nightwing before…

"Are you sure this is ok? I mean, he did clearly say-" Beast Boy was cut off by Wonder Girl.

"Get a grip ok? We aren't helping him, we are just back up in case. It's not against his orders at all."

"She does have a point…" Bumblebee said.

"Well, what if he sees us?" Beast Boy said.

"He won't. We are out of the range of the human eye to see us." Wally was sitting next to Artemis, arm warped around her neck. Everyone could tell he was worried.

"Well what if-" Beast Boy was cut off with a loud bang.

"That came from the tower. It was a gun shot." Superboy went up to the team.

Batgirl looked at the team. "We should go get a better look." Batgirl then jump of the ledge with Robin following after her.

"Well, let's get a move on then." Wally brought down his googles and ran towards the building as a blur.

Superboy, Miss M, and Artemis were the next to leave. The rest of the team then left.

When they got to the top of the building, they were shocked. Blood was everywhere and not a single soul was in sight. Batgirl went up to a puddle of blood. She took out her figures and wipe some up. She took out a scanner and scanned the blood to find out whose blood it belongs to. Finally it came with a match. Richard John Grayson. She dropped the scanner and backed away from the blood.

"Batgirl! What's wrong?!" Robin rush to her side when she fell to her knees. She held a shaking hand to her mouth. She couldn't speak. Robin looked to where the blood was and saw a scanner. He got up and pick up the scanner to only find his worst nightmare. It was Dick's blood. All of it. It was his older brother's blood. No one could survive this much blood loss. Not even the mighty Nightwing. If he did, he would need a blood transfusion right way. But something else came to mind. Why would Deathstroke want a corpse? That would only he would be alive!

"Batgirl. It's ok. It's ok." Miss M was trying to comfort her but Robin could tell she was upset to. It was written all over her face.

"Robin. What wrong? Whose blood is it?" Wally came running to Robin.

"…Its Dick's… But if Deathstroke toke him, why would he want a dead body? The only answer would be he didn't take a dead body." He walked over were a syringe laid on the ground. He bend down and grabbed it. He turn back to Wally and showed him the syringe. "His alive but in Deathstroke's hands…"

* * *

**AN- Ah... I love this chapter... Good job Rob! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN- Hey! Ok, I lied about the time skip and the OC. The time skip happens after this chapter and the OC is in here after this point. I hope you don't hate me! If you don't, hope you like it! This chapter is in Dick's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

I finally decide to open my eyes after waiting for the sound of talking passed by. I was blinded by some light that hanged above my face. I turned my head to find myself in a room that kind of reminded me of a ware house. I wonder how I got here. Then memories came flooding back. Deathstroke drugged him… Great... I put a hand to my face to find no mask there. I sighed. It doesn't matter anyway because he already knew. I got up into sitting position then I realized that my ribs were screaming in protest. I got up anyway and let out a small groan. I looked around more and found out I was in a small room with a dresser, a desk, a minor, a bathroom to the right of me, and a bed which I was sitting on. Then I looked at my arm. I had an IV going into my arm. I looked up at the bag and found there was a bag of blood there.

"_I guess I lost a lot of blood…" _I sighed and looked to my right. I nearly jumped out my bed when I found a little girl sitting next to me. She had a black trench coat on with silver buttons that was a little too big for her, a white scurf, a black t-shirt, and some brown, fuzzy jeans on. She had her messy, shoulder length, raven, black hair out. She looked to be about twelve…

"Uh… Hi?" I looked at her with a confused look on my face.

She waves a hand that was covered by the coat sleeve at me and couldn't help but let a small smile come across my face. She kind of reminds me of Tim when I first met him. He was shy and quiet, just like her.

"Why are you smiling?" The girl had such a soft voice. It was calm but… it was filled with sorrow…

"Oh, you reminded me of someone…"

"Ok… Can I ask you something please…?" She looked down at the ground.

"…Sure. You can ask me anything. Ask away."

She looked up at me and I saw… happiness flash in her deep ocean, dark, blue eyes. "What's your name sir?"

I smiled. "Richard John Grayson. You can call me Dick for short. What's your name?"

"Riley. Riley Bay Hudson. You can call me Ri if you like." She smiled at me. Then I felt something in my chest… Caring? I haven't even known this girl till a second ago but, something tells me we're alike.

"Hey, Ri. Can you tell me where we are?" I gestured for to come sit next to me on the bed and I guess she got the message.

"We are in a ware house by the City Dock-Commercial in Blüdhaven."

"Wait, what?! I was in Gotham, how did I get here?"

"Well, you were out for two days so considering that timeframe, you could have got here in the first day you past out."

"Oh... Ok... Is anyone else here?"

"…Slade…" She said with such bitterness and hate, it was frightening to see a small twelve year old hate someone so much.

"Who's Slade?"

"That would be me, Richard."

"_Oh you have to be kidding me…"_ I looked at the door and found Deathstroke standing there without his mask on. He had a white goatee and had his long white hair in a ponytail.

"So, I see you are awake and have meet your new friend." Slade looked at Riley and she leaned against my chest and was shaking. I hugged her to know that she was safe.

"What do you want Slade?!"

He just chuckled. "We have a deal remember? You work for me and I won't blow your friends to pieces."

I mentally slapped my face. "…Right… But why do you have a little girl with you? I don't see you as a father figure if you ask me."

"She is a piece of trash that I picked up. Nothing more."

I looked at the figure in my arms and wondered, _"What did he do to this poor girl?" _That made me hug her harder.

"You two will be spending a lot of time together. She will be helping you with your mission's when you're ready."

"Wait, what? When I'm ready?"

"You will be training for a month with me."

"…Fine… But no guns and no killing."

"That works fine with me if you get the job done." Slade then he turned around and walked out of the room. I looked down at Riley and stroked her hair. She looked so small and fragile in his arms. It was kind of… sad…

She finally spoke up. "Thank you…" It was so soft that I almost couldn't hear her.

"It's ok. It's alright."

She finally let go of the hug and just sat there for a second before saying, "Is it true? That you are working with him?"

"Well, I didn't really have a choice in the matter. If I didn't he would blow my friends 'house' up."

"…Who were you before this happened?"

I was shocked that she could figure it out so fast. "…You're good. Well, let's see… Have you heard of the hero Nightwing?"

Her face light up like a Christmas-tree. "Yeah! His my inspiration and my hero! He helps people and doesn't want anything in return! Not like Slade…"

"_Wow... I can't believe I'm her hero…" _I thought. "Well, what if I told you I'm Nightwing?"

Riley was shocked. Her mouth formed an 'o' shape. "No. WAY! You're him?! You're my hero?!"

I just nodded.

"That's so cool! I mean. I'm acutely talking to my hero!"

"Yep. That's right. I'm your man." I stretched my arms out to give her hug. She leaned right in and hugged me so tight, I could barely breathe. I hugged her back though. Then she went back to sitting.

"Uh… Then if you're going to work with Slade, you can't be Nightwing. It would ruin your reputation… Who are you going to be in the field?"

I didn't think of that. It would ruin my reputation that I worked so hard to get. "Well, Maybe I'll get an idea if you tell me what your name will be on the field."

"Well, I won't be right next to you but I will be at a computer here to help you. I'll use a com link to contact you and when I do, call me Shadow. Or Shade for short."

That gave me an idea. "Well, ok. Shadow it is."

"What about you?"

"…I got one…"

"What is it?"

"…Renegade…"

* * *

**AN- Here you go... Oh, did you know that Renegade means that you betray someone or something! I didn't until a second ago... Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

A month has passed since Nightwing disappeared. Some people still believe that he was alive out there but some people believe that he was long gone. No way could someone live in Deathstroke's hands for that long. After three weeks, a new villain appeared. His name was Renegade. He stole about ten things in the last three weeks and managed to slip past the team and Batman while at it. Seriously, he got past _The Batman_! This guy's good…

"Team. Report to briefing room." Batman said over the intercom. Batman toke over give missions to them ever since Nightwing…

Batgirl, Bumblebee, Miss M, Superboy, Beast Boy, Wally, and Artemis were the only people that stayed at the cave that day so they all went to the briefing room after a minute or so and listened to Batman was he gave the mission. Wally and Artemis rejoined the team after Nightwing disappeared. Wally believed that he was out there somewhere and so did Artemis.

"There has been another robbery. This one is taking place in Central City in the S.T.A.R Labs. They were building some type of ray, that's most likely what he's going for."

"Who's 'he'?" Bumblebee asked.

"Renegade. That's who. Now, get ready. You leave in five. Dismissed." Batman then turned away from the group and went to the zeta beams.

Wally went over to Artemis and asked, "Hasn't Batman been more… Uptight after what happen to Dick?"

"Why wouldn't he be? He was his son after all." With that they all went to the Bio-Ship.

* * *

"Get ready for landing." Miss M instructed. After a shake and a jerk they finally landed. Everyone got out onto the roof of the lab.

"Alright guys, here's the plan. We're going to go in and-"

"Who cares about a plan?! Let just go in there and finish it already!" With that, Kid Flash ran down the stairway on the roof top to the third floor.

"Wait! Wally!" Batgirl tried to make him stop but he was already gone. She huffed and followed Wally to the third floor. After she went, everyone went after her.

Wally finally got to the door that said third floor and opened it. He zipped around a corner to find a young man kneeling by a security panel. He wore something like Nightwing's costume but it was a dark red that almost looked like black. He had black gloves with a finned fin on the top of it and black boots just like Nightwing. He turned his head a little to find that he wore a half cowl that let his black-spikey hair flow out into a messy point and to find a frown on his face.

"Oh crap…" The mystery man said.

"_Renegade, what's wrong?!" _

He got up and turned around. Wally looked at his chest to find a light red 'v' going across his chest that ran to his back. On his back was a holder that was kind of like Aqualads but held eskrima sticks in them. He pulled the sticks out, bent his knees a little, and got into a fighting stance.

"I guess I have some friends visiting today…"


	11. Chapter 10

**AN- Alright, so today I have no idea what to put here so I'm just going said, I hope like it! Have a time of your time reading it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Wally wait!" Batgirl and the rest of the team came around the corner to find Wally and… Renegade?! He was charging at Wally! Right before Renegade was going to hit him, Wally sped to the side.

"You can't catch this fool!"

Renegade then tried again and said, "You want to bet?"

Wally sped to the side again. "Oh yea-" Before he could finish his sentence, Renegade smacked him across the face so hard that it made him spin in air and land the ground. Hard. He could see stars spinning around him.

"Oh yeah I want to bet on it." Renegade smirked and relaxed a bit, eskrima sticks still in hand. He looked to the team. "So. Who's next? I don't have all day." He said that last part so cold that it like Batman but more deadly. Everyone just stood there, not moving an inch. He just huffed, put his eskrima sticks back into their holder, and turned around. "Well I guess I'll just get go-" A bat-a-rang flew just an inch from his face. "-ing." He turned around to see Batgirl in a kneeling position like she just through something. "Well, it looks like we have a brave one here. Well, we could do this the easy way and just let me leave with the ray or we can do this the hard way and I'll just have to pound your face in the ground. Which one?" She didn't move or say a thing. She just stood her ground. He sighed and said, "I guess the hard way then."

He took his eskrima sticks once more and charged at Batgirl with such speed. He swiped at her face and shoulder with such force that it could easily dislocated or shatter her shoulder. But she dodged each attack. She throw a punch to his gut but he did a back flip to dodge it. He land with such grace it reminded her of… Nightwing? No way. This guy couldn't be Nightwing. He didn't use such force. He would never. Right? She got that thought out of her head and through a punch to his face.

It landed…

But little did they know, he had a plan up his sleeve. He turned his face to make it look like he was disoriented and drop his sticks. But then suddenly, he turned his face back around to face Batgirl. He then used her shoulders as a backboard and jumped behind her. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Renegade chopped at the pressure point on her neck. Darkness surrounded her and she fell to the ground with a thud.

He cracked his neck and picked up his eskrima sticks. "Who's next?" He turned to face the team. They just all stood there, looking at Batgirl. Robin then took a step forward to challenge him, but someone else beat him to it.

"That would be me." Someone said with a cold tone.

"_Now you have to be joking me…" _He turned around to find a figure come out of the shadows. Batman…

"Well look who decided to show up to the party. The Batman himself. What took you so long old man?" Renegade put on a wicked grin.

"Don't make me hurt you kid."

Renegade just laughed. "No way old man." He got in a fighting stance. "The party has just begun." He charged at Batman.

"_Renegade, you need to get out of there. No way can you go up against the Batman." _Shadow said over the come link.

"All the more reason to stay." He said. He went for Batman's gut, face, ribs, stomach, and jaw but only the one to his ribs made contact… It didn't do anything to him. He didn't stumble or move an inch. He stood right where he was.

"_Oh crap_…" Batman then punched him in the face and he stumbled back, but something hit his jaw and something else grabbed his arms. He turned his face to see Superman and Martian Manhunterholding his arms up.

"_Dude, you need to get out of there. NOW!" _Shadow said.

"There's nowhere to go. Give up." Superman said.

"Oh really now?" Renegade opened up his right hand to find a piece of green kryptonite in his hand. Superman and Superboy fell to the ground when Renegade punched the martian in the face. Martian Manhunter dropped Renegade's arm. Then Renegade ran to the window. Batman raced over to Renegade to stop him but before he could, Renegade cannonballed out the window. Batman stopped at the window to find Renegade falling to the ground, arms and legs stretched out. But before he hit the ground, he pulled out a grappling gun out and shot at a rooftop. He swigged over to a building and flipped onto the roof. Then he ran across the roof top and dropped into an ally way, into the shadows. Batman grabbed the piece of kryptonite that Renegade left behind and throw it out the window Renegade jumped out of.

Miss M was about to go out the window but Batman said, "Don't. He's gone." Then he turned and left, not saying a word. Superman and Superboy both got up after Batman left.

Superboy got up and said, "I'm so going to get that guy if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

**AN- Now Superboy is mad! I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN- Ok guys, this chapter is my favorite one so far... It's so CUTE! Ok, ok, I'll let you go... I hope you like it. Oh this chapter is in Dick's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"You FAILED!" Deathstroke slapped me so hard that it felt like my check wasn't even there. "I gave you one simple mission and you failed. Give me one good reason not to blow your friends to pieces."

I rubbed my check and said, "The league showed up. I wasn't ready…" Deathstroke sighed. Before I could even tell what was happening, Slade kicked me in the ribs and kneed me in the stomach, hard. I feel to the ground, holding my stomach, and gasping for air.

"That's what you get for failing me. And that's what the girl is getting… Riley, come here. NOW!"

"…Don't… you dare… hurt her…" I was gasping for air between each sentence.

Riley came in. "Yes sir." Then I saw the last thing I wanted to see. Fear in her eyes when Slade walked up to her. He held up a hand and slapped her on her check with a loud pop noise.

"Why did you tell him to leave?"

"Superman was there and there was no way could he get the ray if he wanted too. Plus there was Batman and the Martian Manhunter, which we don't know their weakness. It would be a suicide mission and I know how much you hate to lose. " She grin and rubbed her check but she was asking for more trouble. He backhand her, hit her in the ribs, and punched her in the stomach. She fell to the floor onto her side and curled into a ball. She was gasping for air. I got up and dashed over to her side. I picked her up, bridal style, and left towards her bedroom without saying a word to Slade. I came up towards the door of Riley's bedroom and stopped. I looked down at her face a saw a bruise form on her check. It was a deep purple mixed with blue. I was degusting how Slade hurt a child… I sighed and opened up the door to her bedroom. When I got in, I was… surprised at what she had in her room. I have never been in here so it was all new. Her bed was placed in the left, far corner of the room and looked just like mine. She had a desk at the foot of her bed. It had paints, paint brushes, canvass, paper, and drawing utensils. On the right corner of the room, right by the door, was an upright piano. Over on the left was a large dresser and a bunch of paintings that looked like she made, considering it had her signature on the bottom right corner. I went to the perfectly made bed and pulled the green comforter over and laid her on the bed. I toke off her trench coat and scarf before I laid her on the bed. _"How can she not be hot in those things?!" _I thought. I put the comforter on her and put her coat and scarf on the railing of the end of her bed. I walked out of her room to go to the make-shift kitchen we had and grabbed an ice pack. I looked around and didn't see Slade. I sighed and walked back to Riley's bedroom. I closed the door behind me and grabbed the desk chair to put next to Riley's bed. I sat down and put the ice pack on her check.

"Thanks…"

I heard a soft, tiny voice and looked to Riley. I smiled and said, "No problem." I looked around the room and back at the coat. I could help but ask the question… "How do not get hot in that coat?!"

"Well, a long time ago, I put a temperature controller in there so I wouldn't get hot or too cold. I also did that to the scarf. It's nice because I ware those things all the time. They're the only thing I have to remember my family…"

I smiled. "Well you have your memories to remember them. That's how I remember my parents…"

"I know…"

I felt like I had to switch to a different topic so I looked around the room. "I see you like painting."

She gave a small laugh and a small smile. "Yeah. It's just something I do to kill time."

I looked at the paintings. They all paintings of nature. One had a sunset on a beach, one of a forest, one on the sky, and etc. "They're beautiful."

"Thanks. I never really thought of myself as a good painter. But if say it's good… I'll take your word for it…"

"Really?"

"Well you are still me hero, and you have done a lot for me in the past month… Why wouldn't I take your word for it?"

I just smiled. Man… She really knows how it hit me in the soft spot…

I looked back at the piano. "You know how to play the piano? I never hear you…"

"Well, I made this room sound proof so you can't hear me. And, yes, I know how to play the piano."

"What do you know how to play?"

"Well I know a lot but my favorite is 'The Violet Hour' by The Civil Wars."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But if you want to hear me, you're out of luck. I'll do it when my face doesn't feel like carp."

"Well, I look forward for it…"

I looked around some more.

"Hey…"

I looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"…How did you feel when you had to hurt your friends?"

"…I felt horrible… I didn't want to hurt them, but… I don't want them to blow up ether… It's hard…"

"…Sorry. I should have been there. I wanted you to get out of there because they were your friends. I knew you would regret it later. But why did you stay?"

"Because If I didn't, they would think something was wrong. I knew I couldn't hurt Batman because he did something to his suit… I have no idea what he did to it…" I gave a small smile and chuckle. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, I'll tell you next time if they are coming so you can leave."

"But if I leave, he would hurt you." I really didn't what him to do that to her again…

"It's fine. I'm used to it."

"What?!" Why in the world would she used to it?! That makes no sense…

"Well, when I was little, Deathstroke killed my family. Then he took me in and beat me time to time. He said my family was trash and so was I so I had no purpose I the world. But, I believe that I have a purpose… To help the guy, that claims to be Nightwing, save his friends." She smiled at the end.

"… I'm sorry about you're lose… Also about having to live with your killer… But, I'm going to say this. You have more of a purpose then just to help me," I leaned in a little closer and stroked her hair. "You just have to find it."

She smiled and got up, still holding the ice pack to her cheek. What I didn't expect was that she leaned and gave me a hug. I was shocked for a second but then I gave her a hug too. "Thanks. You really know how to cheer me up, you know?"

"I guess it's just something I'm good at." I broke the hug and got up and stretched. "Well, it's ten right now and I'm pretty tried so I'm going to go to-" I was cut off when Riley grabbed onto my arm.

"Can you stay…? Please…"

I smiled. "Sure. I'm going to get changed first, ok?" She nodded and I walked to my room. I changed into some sweat pants and a white t-shirt. After I got changed, I went back to Riley's room to find her still sitting on her bed.

I walked over to her and she laid down. I took the ice pack and put it on the dresser. I pulled the cover on her said, "Good night. Don't let the bed bugs bite." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I jumped onto the end of her bed and I leaned my back on to the wall. I just sat there, legs stretched out and my hands on my lap.

"Hey… Dick?"

I looked over at Riley to find her on her back, looking me, bright, blue eyes meeting, deep, blue ones.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"…Can you tell me a story?"

I was… surprised you might say. "…Sure. What story?"

"…I really like the story 'Robin Hood'. Can you tell me that one?"

I smiled. "Well, that's the only one I really remember so, sure, why not?" I shifted my weight and began the story of Robin Hood.

* * *

**AN- Oh my... I cant believe that I did that... Sorry for the whole Robin Hood thing... It came of the top of my head so I just put it down... Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN- Sorry, sorry! I did update yesterday! I"M SO SORRY! But, I hope you read this...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

The team finally got back to the cave, carrying the unconscious Batgirl. Batman was standing in the briefing room, looking into this Renegade guy. Even if you couldn't tell, he was mad. Like, _REALLY _mad. Not like his every day mad, but _MAD_. Red Tornado and Black Canary took Batgirl to the medical room and the rest of team went into the briefing room. They all went rigged when they saw Batman.

"Now you're going to get it…" Wally whispered to Artemis.

"You failed to bring in Renegade but you did stop the robbery. That I will give you credit for. The next time, I expect you to bring him in. That's all. Dismissed."

"Maybe not…" With that Wally and the rest of the team went to check on Batgirl.

* * *

"Hey, is she awake?" Wally walked in to find the rest of the team looking at Bargirl.

"Yeah. She said she wanted to talk to you, Artemis, and Rob. Something about the Renegade guy…" Beast Boy walked over to them.

"Ok…" Wally stared at the team. "Well, that means that… You need to leave…" The team looked at each other and then left, leaving Wally, Artemis, Robin, and Batgirl alone.

"So, why do you want to talk about Renegade?" Wally came over by Batgirl.

"You saw how he moved right? It reminded me so much of… Dick…" Batgirl looked to the floor.

Wally, Artemis, and Robin all looked at each other. Then Wally stepped up. "Barbara, we all know that Dick is gone… Anyway, if he was this Renegade guy, he's not are ally anymore… I'm sorry…"

"I still believe he's still out there. You saw that syringe right? That means Deathstroke got him. Maybe he escaped and is out there and needs are help? What if-" Barbara was cut off by Wally.

"He's not coming back Barbara. If he was still out there, he would have come back by now… I'm sorry but you need to know that he's gone…" With that Wally left.

Barbara looked down and started to break down.

"It's alright, it's alright." Artemis sat down by Barbara and started to rub circles on her back. "It's hard for Wally too. Just give him sometime, ok?" Barbara nodded. "Do you need anything?"

"Can… I just have alone time. Please?"

"Yeah, no prob." That's when Artemis got up and left.

Robin got up but stopped in his tracks when Barbara said something. "…Tim… I need to talk to you…"

Robin turned around and took a chair and sat it by her bed. "What is it?"

"Do you believe Dick is still out there?"

"…Why wouldn't I… I was the one that found the syringe."

"Well do you think his Renegade?"

He just stared. Then he thought about. He moved just like him and he kind of look like him… "Maybe… But I can make sure…"

She looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

He grinned. "I got a plan…"

* * *

**AN- Go Tim! Go Tim! Go Tim! Woo woo! So, did you like it? It was kind of a filler because after this it gets to the point. And man... It's going to be awesome... Anyway, please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN- Sorry I put this up so late. I was at a writers block so it had slow progress. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

I woke up to the sound of someone moving their blankets. I looked around to find myself sitting on a bed with my back against the wall. My arms and legs are stretched out and my head rolled to the side. I moved my head to find that it is killing me. I cracked it and looked around. I was in a room that wasn't mine. Then I looked to my right. I saw Riley there, reading a book. Right... I was in Riley's room. I said I would stay until she'd fall asleep but I guess I fell asleep too… I looked back at Riley and I guess she knew I was awake.

She looked over her book and said, "Morning."

"Morning. So, what time is it?"

"Nine."

I looked away and at the door. Well, at least it's not that late… Then I heard my stomach growl.

"Hungry?"

I grinned. "Yeah. I guess I am. So, how about some eggs and bacon?"

She shrugged. "Why not."

I got and stretched with a loud yawn. Riley sighed and pushed her covers over and walked over to the desk only to set her book down. I walked over to the door and opened up. I let Riley out first and I went after her. We waked into the kitchen to find that Slade wasn't there. We looked around but we couldn't find him.

"I guess he's out on one of those missions…" I sighed and walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the eggs, butter, and bacon. I waked over to the stove and set all of the stuff by it. I went to a cabinet to grab the salt and pepper and walked over to another cabinet to grab a pan. I put the salt and pepper by the eggs and put the pan on the stove. Then I grabbed a bowel and a fork. I cracked four eggs in the bowel then I mixed them up and then stopped when they were done. I walked over to then stove and fired it up. I put some butter in the pan and waited till it melted. Then I put the eggs in there with some salt and pepper. I waited till the bottom cooked all the way and when I waited, I put the bacon in a pan. The eggs finally started to pop, I started to part it into smaller pieces. Finally after a minute or so, the eggs was done, along with the bacon. I grabbed two plates and two forks then put some eggs and bacon on both plates. I took both of them and set on down by Riley and one by me. I gave her a fork and we both started to eat.

"Thanks. I haven't had eggs and bacon for quite a while." Riley said with her mouth full.

I swallowed and said, "No prob." Then we just eat in silence. After we were done. I grabbed the plates and started to wash them. When I was done washing them, I went back over to the table and sat there.

"Hey, Dick."

I looked at her. "Yeah."

"I was wondering, it's not like you have to do it, but… Do you… want to learn how to use blades… It's not like I'm teaching you how to kill people or I'm going against my word! But just… So they don't know it's you…"

I just shrugged. "Sure. Why not."

She just stared with shock. "Really? I mean, you just said yes so easily…"

"Well, I trust you and I can take you word for it."

She beamed and throw herself at me and she started to giggle.

"Woah!" I fell to the ground, the chair with me. I looked at her and said, "What was that for?!"

"I guess this is how I show my gratitude." She started to giggle and I guess fell into that hole too.

* * *

**AN- Ok, this is short but I just wanted to make a different chapter for the next part and so I could post a new chapter today. I hoped you liked it! Oh, thank you for all the people that gave follows, favorites, and reviews! Please review! **


	15. Chapter 14

**AN- Ok, ok. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but I wanted to make more then one chapter before I posted it. But, that didn't happen. I made one and finished at, like, one in the morning. It wouldn't be a good idea to do that so I just waited till I woke up. But the I woke up a 2:00 pm. Yes, that late. Ok, now I'm just ranting on, so I'll stop and let you read. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah! **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Alright. Let me tell you want I did to your suit."

I was in the training room with Riley as Renegade. I knew something was different with my suit because it was more light weight. Not as heavy as it was. But, I trust Riley enough to let her tinker with it.

"About time you did."

She just laughed. "Alright. Your suit was upgraded. I made the suit in a more light weight material so you could move faster and land lighter on your feet."

"Ok. Anything else?"

She frowned. "You didn't let me finish. Anyway, your gloves. The fin part of it is now a graphite blade. It can't hurt anyone. It can only cut rope or wire. Yes, it's pretty useless, but you ever know if you might need it." I poked at the fin and flicked it. The noise came as a hollow noise.

"Ummmm… Ok then. It ever hurts to be prepared."

"Exactly. Now. I made your cowl a little more useful. I put an enhanced thermal vision mode on there and a night vision mode on there too. All you need to do is to push a button on your temple," She pressed her temple. "Like this and it will turn on. Press it once, the night vision will turn on. Press it two times, the thermal vision will turn on. Got it?"

I pressed my temple once and everything turned green. Then I press it again, and Riley turned orange, red, and yellow. I grinned "Crystal."

"Alright. Let's get you familiar with blades. I am NOT teaching you how to kill people, only to give them small paper cuts and keep them distracted them for a second. Now, I put a one inch blade in your eskrima sticks. I made them retractable so they're not out all the time."

"Well ok then. So, let's get on with the training." I grinned.

She just sighed. "Fine. If you're in such a hurry, then ok." She walked over to a rack filled with swords. She pick one sword and though it to Renegade. Then she walked over to a closet. She opened up and all was there was cloths. I put a questioning look on my face and I guess she knew.

"Don't you dare think I'm crazy." She pressed on the wall to the side and a panel came out. She punch in the keys and the back of the closet opened up. There, in the back of the closet, were two Japanese swords, or katanas, in a large glass case. One was black and silver and the other one was black and yellow. I stared in awe. She opened it up and grabbed the swords. She put them on her back and unsheathed her swords and held them in both hands.

"Ready?"

I gripped the sword with two hands. "Ready."

With that, we both charged.

* * *

**AN- Yes, I know it's short and I'm sorry. I'm trying really hard to get some chapter done so this is what is happening. But, I'm going to tell you, it's going to be _AWESOME_! Yep. Awesome. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN- Ha haa! I'm back, once again! Ok, this chapter... You will love the end... Alright, get reading!**

**Disclaimer: You get it.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

I jumped back, sweat dripping of my forehead and gasping for air.

"Well, you pretty good. But I think you would prevail farer if you had two blades." Riley walked over to the rack of swords and grab one that looked just like mine. She throw it to me and I caught it. "After this, we will be done for the day. Now, are you ready?"

I just nodded. _"I won't be surprised if I pass out after this… We been doing this for SIX hours! SIX! Man… I'm so not feeling the aster…" _Riley charged and so did I. She throw two swings to the left and right. I bent backwards and then jumped over one and I swigged at her legs and arms. She jumped right and between them and used the butt of sword to hit me on the head. I blacked out for a second and fell onto the ground, the sword following me with a loud _clang_! I left my eyes closed for a few more seconds until I heard Riley.

"Are you ok?"

I groaned. "Why would I? I been doing this for six hours…"

"Well, I thought that would be ok because I usually did it for ten hours twice a week."

With that I popped my eyes opened and sat up. "What?! That long?! That's, like, unhuman!"

She scratch the back of her neck. "Well, I didn't have anything else to do so you know…" She put out a hand and I grabbed it. She pulled me back up and I sighed.

"You're pretty good for your age."

"Like I said, nothing better to do."

I just chuckled. "Ok then." Then I heard the back door of the ware house swing open. "Oh crap…" If he sees Riley teaching me… I don't think he will like it since I said no to him… "Riley, I need you to hide in that closet. Tell me the code and I will let you out when Dethastroke leaves, ok?"

She nodded. "It's 1465." Then she ran over to then closet and I kneeled down.

"It will be ok. Just trust me ok?" She nodded and I closed the door. I ran over to the rack of swords and I put the two swords on there, then I pushed it back into the wall. I went to the middle and took off my cowl. I started to punch the punching-bag. Then I heard the door swing open. There in the middle of the door way was Deathstroke, without his mask.

"Hey." I tried to hide the nervousness in my voice.

"I have a mission for you. Meet me in the computer room in two minutes. Now, I'm going to tell Rile-"

"No, I'll tell her." Crap… That was a bad move.

He eyed me with a questioning look. "Fine." With that he turned and left.

I sighed with relief and walked over to the closet. I put in the code and the back of the closet open up. What I wasn't expecting was that Riley wasn't there, but a huge hole in the wall.

"Oh my god…"

* * *

**AN- Booya! Man. Cliffhangers are the best thing in the WORLD! Man... I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN- Surprisingly, the cuteness levels here are... high... Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this here...!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

I ran out of the room and ran over to Riley's room. I opened the door and found that no one was inside. I ran out and went to the kitchen.

"Riley! RILEY!" I went to the computer room and found her… Deathstroke had her in a head lock, blade to her neck.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Finally the nervousness leaked from my voice, but man, was I mad.

"If you fall this mission, I won't hastate to kill her. I will be telling you what do this mission and what I tell you to do," His face grew dark. "And you _will_ do it." He throw Riley to the ground.

"Riley!" I ran over to her, but only to be kneed in the stomach. I fell to my knees, gasping for air when Deathstroke put something on my neck. I clawed at it but then it gave a painful shock. I fell to my back, giving out a yell of pain.

"Stop it! Stop!" Riley struggled to get up but only fell back to the ground. Finally the shock stopped and I stayed on the ground, gasping for air.

Deathstroke kneeled down my face and said, "If you don't want that to happen to you again, you will follow my orders, no matter what they are." I didn't say anything, or, it was more like I couldn't say anything. My throat was so dry, I couldn't even talk. All I could do was nod.

Deathstroke smiled. "Good boy. You will leave in five." That's when he got up and left. Riley got up and ran over to my side.

"Dick! Are you ok?!" I did say anything. "I'll go get you some water. I'll be right back." She ran out of the room to go to the kitchen. My vision was fading. Finally, she came back with a large cup of water. She sat down by my head. She moved my head which made me even dizzier. I let out a small groan.

"Sorry! Sorry…" She poured the water in my mouth. The water helped me stay awake but the vision was still blackening.

"R- Riley. I ne- I need you to help me stay awake."

"What?"

"If you don't, I might pass out, ok?"

"O- ok. I'll try." She kept pouring water in my mouth and lightly slapping my check. Finally, after a minute or so, my vision went back to normal. I sat up and I guess that made Riley jump a little.

"Sorry." I just sat there, looking at the ground. _"How can I be so helpless against this guy…? The longer I stay here, the more people will figure out that I work for him. I wouldn't be surprised if some people already figured it out… I need to tell them…"_

"Hey, Dick. Is everything ok?"

I perked up. "Oh, yeah. Just thinking of something…"

"What?"

I couldn't help but let a grin fall on my face. "A plan."

* * *

**AN- It seems like everyone is making a plan. Robin did and now his big bro is! How great is that! Well. I hoped you liked it!**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN- Sorry! I haven't updated in a long time so I hope you wont kill me! Anyway, if you want a chapter, a chapter you will get. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

I was standing on top of a building, looking at a warehouse in Gotham. Of course I was going to steal something again as Renegade, Deathstroke's apprentice. God… I totally hate thinking that I'm his 'apprentice'… I was blacking mailed to do this so, why would I like it?! I dropped my binoculars and raised a hand to my neck and felt the collar. I sighed and dropped the binoculars. I jumped off the roof and went shot my grabbling gun at the roof of the ware house. I switched on my thermal heat vision on and didn't see anyone in there. I switched it back to normal and pressed my ear.

"So, Slade, can you at least tell me want I'm trying to steal." I felt a little shock and cringed.

_"All you need to know is that it's a box that says fragile. I'll send a helicopter to you when you tell me you have it. Understood?"_

I sighed. "Understood, sir." That's when I walked over to a window that was set on top of the roof. I couched down and looked in. No soul was in sight. I open up the window and dropped down. I looked around once more. I sighed and took a step forward. A batarang flew right in froof face. I grabbed it before it hit my face, an inch away from my face. I throw it on the ground and just stood there.

"Well, since I know you're there, you can come out now… Or are you cowards."

The team I once knew came out of the shadows.

"You can't escaped now."

I grinned. "I won't be so sure about that..."

"Oh really?" Robin raised his hand and a net feel on me. And that horrible shock came again, but only from the net. I let out a howl of pain. The team surrounded me and just stood there until I would pass out. I bit down on my tongue and thought of a way to get out of here. Then I remembered. I used the new blades on my gloves. I cut the net in a large line and throw it to the side. I got up but only for my knees to buckle underneath me. I had to lean myself against a crate for supported and had my hand to my side. My lungs are killing me! I really do have the worst luck…

"Get that crate if it's the last thing you do!" Deathstroke shouted in my ear.

The team advanced.

"I- I don't have… time for this…" I gasped for air. I guess I have to use that pain killer that Deathstroke made… It was the last thing I wanted to do but I have no choice. I took out a small syringe and stabbed it in my arm. I finally felt the relief. I took in a deep breath and stood up. I took out my eskrima sticks and got in a fighting postion.

"Oh yes really." With that, I charged at the people I once called 'family'…

* * *

**AN- HAHAHAHA! You didn't get to see Mr. Nightwing's plan! But you did get to see Robin's plan. Drop a net, what till he past out, take off the mask and see who he is. But no, that SOOOO not going to happen. But you people will be surprised with what Mr. Nightwing's plan will be. Yep, you will be like, 'What the heck' or 'Oh my god'. I so cant what for that chapter... Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN- Another day, another chapter! Alright guys, you'll like this one so I just let you read.**

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

I took down Blue Beatle first, before he could hit me with his cannon thing. Then I jumped to Lagoon Boy and Beast Boy. I did a hand stand and kick them both in the face.

"_They're going so easy on me… Do they know it's me…?"_

Wonder Girl then came over. She throw a punch to my face but I moved to the right only to dodge it by a hair. She throw more punches but I easily moved out of the way. Before I knew it I was backed up against the wall. I saw Batgirl and Robin come from the sides and all I did was sigh. I flipped over Wonder Girl, before she knew what happened, I pinched a pressure point which made her pass out. She fell to the ground with a groan and thud. In that instant, Batgirl came from the right and throw a kick to the gut. I flipped back only to land right in front of Robin. We stared at each other for a second before he made the first move. He throw a punch to my face and a kick to the stomach but of course I dodged both of them.

"I'm sorry Dick, but we just want to help you."

My eyes widened in shock but I keep going. _"I need to make it look like I have no idea what's talking about…"_

I grinned. "I think you have the wrong guy, kid."

"I know it's you, Dick."

"If you didn't know, I don't know a guy name 'Dick' and that's not my name."

Robin's eyes widened. That's when I made my move. I hit him the stomach and he fell to the ground, arms wrapped around his stomach. I looked up to find Bumblebee tugged at my cowl, attempting to take it off. I grabbed her and flicked her in the stomach. I let her go before she got to her normal size and she fell to the ground with a large thud. Then something hit me in the stomach. Super hard. I flew a few feet and hit the wall, make a huge carter on contact. When I hit the wall, I spit up some blood and fell to the ground. Breathing was a ton harder too. I guess I broke some ribs… Great…

Superboy was right in front of me in a second and grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt.

"What did you come here for and who do you work for?!"

I spit in his face, blood mixed in. "I'll give you one of those answers…," I put my hand behind my back. "…Deathstroke the Terminator…" Before Suprboy could react in anyway or give an answer, I pulled out a piece kryptonite and dropped it by his feet. He let go of me and fell to the ground. I fell along with him. I groaned and got on my knees. I was about to get up when it felt like my head was ran over. I put my hands to my head. I looked over to my right with squinted eyes. Miss. M.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I got up and ran over to her and, man, did she looked shocked. I kneed her in the gut and she fell to the ground. I was gasping for air now.

_ "I really hate broken ribs... It seems like anytime I fight someone, they just snap..."_ I sighed and started too walked over to the crate when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I took out eskrima sticks and walked over to where the movement came from. I looked around only to find Robin struggling to get up.

_"Finish him."_ I froze. _Finish him_?

"No." I felt a shock.

_"You do what I say when I say it. **Or else**..."_

I stood there for a second. Then I slide out my blades of my eskrima sticks. I looked at them and Riley didn't lie. They were only two inches, not enough to kill someone.

I walked over to Robin and kneeled by him. He looked at me with a looked in his eyes… Hate… My eyes grew wide with shock and I just stared at him. I dropped my blades and got up with a sigh.

_"I'm so dead after this..." _I walked over to the crate that I was supposed to get and picked it up. I walked over to the back door and went out.

_"What are you doing?!"_

Before the shock came I said, "If you want me to drop this crate that says 'fragile' and let it break, it's your loss. Just get the helicopter here…" The helicopter stopped right in front of me and I went inside.

"Or and also, the League were right outside the front door…"

* * *

**AN- Ah Nightwing, always have a way to get out of things do you? Anyway, I hoped you liked it! See you guys tomorrow, or what ever day I update! Oh, and please review! **


	20. Chapter 19

**AN- Hey guys! I'm not late for once! BOOM! MAGIC! Anyway, get you reading on and read!**

**Disclaimer: Yep.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Batman, Superman, Flash, and Green Arrow all came rushing in the ware house where the Young Justice team was supposed to be. When they came in they were shocked. All of them were unconscious… Well, all expect Robin. Batman rushed over to him and kneeled by him.

"Hey Bats…"

In Batman's mind sighed for relief but he keep a stern face on. "Tell me what happen." He gave his usually 'I'm serious so answer my question or else' Bat-glare.

Robin got up in a sitting position and sighed. "Well, we got information from a reliable resource that Renegade would come here and steal something. I don't know what is was but it was in a crate that said 'fragile'."

"Do you know who he works for?"

Robin shrugged. "You might what to ask Superboy that question…"

Batman got up right after Robin said that and walked over to Superboy who had his back against the wall, arms crossed. Batman walked right up to him and stood a foot away from him, best Bat-glare on.

"Tell me who Renegade works for."

Superboy just looked to the floor. Then the Flash came over.

"Don't be so hard on him Bats."

Batman just didn't listen to the Flash and asked again. "I said tell me who Renegade works for."

The Superboy sighed. "I think he said some guy named Deathstroke…"

Flash's eyes went wide and Batman just sighed and turned around. "Great…"

* * *

**Dick's POV**

I walked in to the warehouse with the package and saw Deathstroke standing there, Riley next to him.

"Don't complain about this one. I got you the package liked you asked so just let Riley go." Deathstroke sighed and whispered something in Riley's ear. She nodded and walked up to and hid behind my legs. I walked up to him and gave him the package. He opened it and peeked inside. After he nodded his head in satisfaction, he turned around and started too walked down the hallway. Then he stopped…

He took out a small remote.

"Oh crap…" Then he pushed the button. The shock finally went through my body like wild fire and I fell to the floor, clawing at the collar, and giving torturous screams.

"Stop it!" Riley ran to my side.

"This is what you get for not following my orders." That's when he let go of the button. I was gasping for air once again and it was a lot hard because of my broken ribs… Not a great day to get shock… Not at all…

Deathstroke left and Riley tried to help me. Black spots were forming around my vision and I knew I couldn't get out of this one. The last thing I heard was Riley screaming my name and then I let the darkness take its hold.

* * *

**AN- Poor, poor Nightwing... But get it gets so much better for him later! So, I hoped you like it! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**AN- Next chapter up once again! Ok, ok, this one gets interesting... The next one will be... AWESOME!**

**Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Whatever. You get it.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

I finally woke up and saw Riley looming over me.

"Hi."

"…Uh… Hi?"

She backed up and I sat up. I rubbed the back of my head and yawned.

"So… How long have I've been out?"

"Uh… Six hours…?" I looked at her.

"What?"

"…Six hours…"

I just stared. "Oh my god! If Deathstroke found out I passed out, he's going to kill me!"

"Whoa! Clam down! He already knows!"

Then I stopped. "Oh ok…"

Riley just sighed. "He said he would give you the day off. You can even go out if you want…"

Then something hit me. _"If I can go out… Time to get my plan moving…" _I looked at Riley. "Hey Riley."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have some chalk and a camera?"

* * *

**Somewhere in Gotham...**

Batman jumped from roof top to roof top, looking at his wrist computer. Two minutes ago, he found a small radio signal somewhere in the old part of Gotham. He dropped he's wrist and jumped of the roof. He speared his wings till he looked like a giant bat gliding through the air. Then he landed on the ground by an old apartment building. He looked back at his wrist and sighed. He kicked down the door and went all the way up to the last level. He looked at his wrist once more and went to the last door on the right. He kick down the door and found something that was… surprising…

A huge bomb that probably blow the whole city was sitting in the middle of the room. He walked over to it and just looked at it. The he kneeled down and ripped open a small door. Inside were small wires, all different colors. He pulled the wires out with a grunt and the whole was shut down. He sighed once and press his ear.

"We got a problem…"

* * *

**Somewhere in Blüdhaven...**

Red Arrow pulled back two arrows and shot down two robbers. Red foam covered the two in seconds, gluing them in place. Red sighed.

"How can Wing deal with this city…" He sighed once again and shot his way up to a roof of a building. Then something caught his eye. Something big, round, and… _weird _looking blocked the window.

"Now why would aliens want to stay here in Blüdhaven, the dump of a city?" He sighed and shot his way window of the building. He curled himself in a ball and slammed into the window, glass breaking with a _crack! _He got up and bushed himself off. He slanged his bow over his shoulder and turned to the thing that was blocking the window. He just stared in shock.

Finally he brought his hand to he's ear and said, "Um… How do you defuse a huge, weird looking bomb…?"

* * *

**AN- Oh, Red Arrow... Anyway, I hoped you like it! Please review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**AN- Hey guys! Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry. I just was really busy this week so I couldn't write. Sorry! I hope this fill the hole. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

I walked out of the ware house with a blue hoody and some jeans. I had my hair in a messy point to the side like I always have it. I looked around to find no body.

"_Alright, if you want to get the radio tower then you need to go down The Spine and then you need to go to by the Rabe Memorial Hospital and make a left and then, boom, you're there."_ Riley said through the com link.

I smiled and raised a hand to my ear. "I know."

I heard a sigh. _"Then why did you let me tell you?"_

"I just wanted to know if you knew around this place… And I guess you do."

I heard another sigh_. "…Thanks… I guess… Anyway, there should be a motorcycle to your left." _I looked to my left and found a black motorcycle.

"_Oh, and the keys should be there too." _I smiled. I walked over to the bike and grabbed the keys. I turned the keys and the bike roared to life. I grabbed the helmet and put it on. I put own the visors and then started down the street. I went down the Spine and then made it to the hospital. I made a left and then parked in front of a large tower. I took off my helmet and looked at the tower. I sighed and lifted my jacket neck to make sure it covered the collar that was wrapped around my neck. I put the helmet on the bike and checked my pockets. I had a piece of chalk and a small video camera. I smiled and walked to the back of the tower. I stood there for a second, looking up on top of the building.

"_There should be a grabbling gun over there."_

I sighed. "Why didn't I just bring one?"

"_Well, I couldn't get one because they're all in Slade's room and he would know that I took one so I stole one from someone else and stored it here. So, you're welcome."_

"Um… Thanks." I walked over to trashcan and looked behind it. I smiled. There was the grabbling gun. I picked it up and fired it up to the roof. I flip onto the roof and landed in a crouching position. I sighed and walked over to the radio tower. Now it's time to take action. I crouched down and took out the piece of chalk. I made the bird that was always my chest. Nightwing. Yep, they will totally know it's me. Then I started to put a message on the bottom. I put it in a riddle so the only person I trust could get this one down. But of course, it will be a piece of cake because he has to deal with a guy called The Riddler. When I was done I looked at my work. I reread the riddle and nodded with satisfaction. He would totally get this one done. Then I worked with the camera. I hooked up to the tower and hotwired it to go onto a cannel that only a few know. I put the camera on a stand and pressed record. I smiled.

Now they only thing to do was to run…

* * *

**AN- Alright, I know, I know, you like 'wants wrong with you?! I want to know the epic riddle!'. But you just have to wait for the next chapter which will be tomorrow. Yep, just a few hours of waiting. No big deal!**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	23. Chapter 22

**AN- Sorry, I did update they day after the... other... update... I guess you get it, so anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Team, report to briefing room." Batman's gruff voice came through intercom.

"Man, again!" Wally said.

Artemis slapped the back of his head. "Stop complaining Baywatch!"

"…Sorry babe…" They team members that were here were the remaining founding members of the team and Batgirl and Robin. When they got to the room, they saw Batman standing in the middle of the room, the computer behind him was giving off a static noise.

"Alright today, you are going to do-" He was cut off when Batgirl gasped and pointed to the computer that was behind him. Everyone else just had their eyes wide in shock or their mouths hanged wide open. He turned around only to leave him shocked. The computer had a recording of a message. Nightwing's symbol was on the top and a riddle was right underneath it.

"Robin, track were that signal is coming from. _Now…_" Robin snapped out of his daze and walked up to the computer he started to track the signal and then stopped when the answer came up.

"It's the radio tower in Blüdhaven." Robin turned towards Batman and he nodded.

He turned to the team and said, "You guys will go to that location. I will meet up with you there. Dismissed."

The team got to the tower and found Batman standing there, looking at the picture.

Wally speed up to him. "Do you know what it means?"

"The night is always cold and the bird always has its wings. When the bird returns to it nest, it will look at the most natural part of its home and will find a surprise that will make it go BOOM…!" Batman rubbed his chin. "All we know is that it's Nightwing. But…" Then he perked up. He turned to the team. "Miss Martian, I need you to take the team to the cave and Robin, I want you to go to the lake that's in the back off the cave. I will go to the Watch Tower and look in the garden in the front. If you find something, contact me immediately." Then Batman walked over to his plane but stopped. He looked down, as did everyone did, and found a young man riding away on a motorcycle. He sighed and jumped into his plane. He flew away to get to the Watch Tower. The team was left to looked at each other and ask many questions like, 'how was that guy?' or 'what does that riddle mean?'.

"Guys! Let's go!" Robin broke the questions and made the team go quiet. "Come on!" He walked over to the ship while everyone followed after him.

* * *

"Well, are you going to check it out or what?!" Wally said.

Robin throw him a quick 'bat-glare' and took of his cape. He took out a breather and put it in his mouth. Then he dived into the pond. He kicked his legs and took deep breaths. Finally after a minute or so, he came across a weird looking object. He stopped for a second and then started his way to it to get a better look. When he did, he was a little… shocked…

It was a bomb… It was a weird, huge, looking bomb…

He turned around and started towards the surface. He broke the surface and that got him many stares.

"So what did you find?"

Robin just annoyed them and raised his hand to his ear. "Batman, I found something."

"_What did you find?"_

"Well, it looks like a bomb… Did you find anything?"

* * *

Batman looked at a large bomb. "I found the same thing you did."

"_Well, you want me to defuse it right?"_

"Do you need help?"

"_No. I got this one covered. What about you?"_

Batman tear off the cover and started to clip some wires. "Already on it."

"_Got it."_

* * *

Robin started to clip wires. After he took out all the wires in a creation order, he started to the surface. He broke the surface and climb out. He took his cape and wrapped himself in it. Then Wally came up to him.

"So, was the riddle right?" Robin nodded his head.

"…So… Does that mean Nightwing is alive…?"

* * *

**AN- Oh my GOD! They figured it out! **

**What's going to happen next? Are they going to find Nightwing or will Nightwing come to him? Well, I only know, so... IN YOUR FACE! **

**Haha, just joking! Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
